


The Nature Of Wolves

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Gift Fic, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Sasuke mated to another, Naruto finds he wasn't the only one to suffer the departure when Sasuke arrives to reclaim what was lost between them. Fight though they might, neither can deny the call of their beasts to each other beneath the rising of the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature Of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sangostar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sangostar).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [狼人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220641) by [Vcczl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcczl/pseuds/Vcczl)



> Another old work. Written for Sangostar  
> I don't own Naruto nor do I make money from it.

Naruto Uzumaki sat quietly at the bar, nursing a glass of expensive whiskey. He should have known it would not work out with Sai. Why did he keep picking the emotionally stunted partners? Giving a small laugh, he knew why. He knew he was looking for the same man in every lover he took.

He tossed back his drink and motioned for the bartender to refill his glass. Sai wasn't worth the good stuff. Hell…Sai wasn't worth getting drunk over period, but the feeling of being abandoned brought back too many, much more hurtful memories from the past—memories he had spent the last ten years attempting to eradicate from his heart and mind.

And that was worth drinking himself into a stupor for.

"Another?" asked the bartender.

Naruto shook his head. Bad things happened when he drank too much. He dug a few bills from his wallet and tossed them to the bar. "Keep the change."

A grumble rippled from him as he pushed through the glass door and into the midsummer night air. The humid breeze barely cooled him as it ruffled his thick blond hair. He was almost tempted to return to the air conditioned comfort of the small bar when considering the distance to his small, comfortable apartment.

The moon was large and full in the sky; its light so bright that it was almost day. His nature felt the pull of such nights, even if his blood denied him the full extent of the beast hidden within him. Nights like these were good for making love to someone precious so to cool the beast within. Until today, he had thought he had finally found that someone to fill the void left by _him_. He should have known better than to hope he could find another mate so easily. There was only one man for him and he had thrown him aside when they were barely older than pups.

Sniffing a bit at the fragrance of flowers rising from the well tended floral beds lining the entrance to the local park, Naruto was not sure what pulled him towards the dark and empty part of the city, but found his feet carrying him there regardless. He had long since tried to force down the residual instincts from his previous life. A walk would clear his head and allow him to finally sort through the rampant emotions. It would do him good to put off returning to his lonely and silent apartment for as long as possible.

Moving through the park along the lit path, he paused to glance out over the small duck pond. A reflection of the moon gleamed like a mirror image in the pristinely smooth pond. Not even a single ripple disturbed the surface. He could not help but stop and admire the image, wishing he had brought his camera. It was nights like this that his soul longed to run free through the forest despite the limitations of his body.

As he stood silently admiring the sight, the hairs on the back of his neck rose and he turned to stare off towards the empty path. He could swear he felt someone watching him, but there was not a single soul active in the park this late. His head cocked and he sucked in a deep, lung filling breath. There was nothing…only the faint scent of the past…a scent that forever remained ingrained in him.

Naruto gave a shake of his head and turned to work through the nearby forest. He missed the thick forests in the land of his birth. The small town he grew up in was nestled in the mountainous rural region of North Carolina. He had always thought he would spend his entire life there until the day his soul was shattered and he left to avoid any more salt being poured in an already painfully deep wound.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to push back the memories when the sense of being watched intensified. His eyes shifted to the tree glade. There was someone there. He could feel them.

Out of nowhere, a hand wrapped around his throat and slightly elongated nails pricked his skin with enough force to bring beads of blood to the surface. Instinct to turn and fight was tamped down as a familiar scent wafted thickly into his nostrils. He would never forget that scent, one of pine and snow.

Sasuke.

"I didn't know you were in town, Sasuke."

He could feel the amusement rising in the body behind him. "Ah…Naruto. I'll take it that you aren't happy to see me."

"What gave you that idea?" Naruto closed his eyes against the warmth of the body pressed close to his back. He could barely halt the purr from rumbling from his chest. The years melted away and he felt sixteen again, laying with Sasuke spooned close behind so that their scents mingled completely.

Sasuke's breath puffed into Naruto's ear as he chuckled. "I don't know…it could be the tone of your voice."

"You're imagining things. My territory is always welcoming to those of my father's pack," replied Naruto calmly.

"Your father misses you," drawled Sasuke against Naruto's ear, his tongue darting out to lick at the shell.

Naruto groaned and attempted to shift away from the hot body pressed hard against his back. "We talk every week. Now let me go."

Sasuke grunted and nuzzled his nose against the flesh of Naruto's neck. The skin of his nose rubbed back and forth slowly while his lungs expanded to take in the scent clinging there. A low, subtle growl erupted from him and his hand moved from Naruto's neck to snatch his head back by his hair.

"Ouch, damn it!"

A warning growl was all he received and he froze in the slightly contorted position. A burst of nervous energy worked through him, liberally dosed with heavy sexual tension. "Sasuke?"

"I can smell another man on you," Sasuke snarled into the flesh of Naruto's neck.

Naruto gave a shudder at the possessive tone. "Well…ten years is a long time and we are social beings by nature."

Sasuke's growl deepened from a faint rumble to a more malice filled sound. His fingers tightened their grip on the thick blond locks and used Naruto's precariously angled body to send him to the grass at the base of a tree, his body immediately covering him. "Naruto."

"Sasuke, stop," grunted Naruto, though he could not deny this was what he wanted. He wanted to be claimed by someone who knew what to do—knew what kinks his kind possessed.

No. That wasn't it. He wanted to be claimed once more by Sasuke. Only Sasuke would satisfy his inner beast. After ten years of starving in the presence of others, his beast was now prepared to devour Sasuke whole.

Naruto was a half-blooded wolf and as such, he was unable to change into his beast. It was a frustrating position to be in, especially since Sasuke was a full-blooded wolf and very much in demand by the females in his pack. Their blood status was one of the reasons Naruto left his home at eighteen. One of many reasons.

"Do you really expect me to leave with that man's scent still on you?" asked Sasuke.

"It's not your prerogative to act like an angry mate any more, Sasuke," argued Naruto, his hands lifting to press against Sasuke's chest. "Maybe once…but not any longer. You gave up that right."

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed and his hand fisted in Naruto's shirt, bringing their faces close enough to feel each other's breath wafting across their cheeks. "That right is always mine."

Without a moment's hesitation, Sasuke slammed their lips together. His tongue darted out immediately to flick at Naruto's lips and his hands dug into the flesh of Naruto's chest beneath the material of his shirt. Desperation was evident in every move he made.

Naruto could taste that desperation…and his beast savored it. He held that same sense of need and longing deep inside. Not matter how many men he bedded or how much he cared for them, none could measure up to the taste, scent, and touch of Sasuke. Sasuke was the only one allowed into his very soul and the bastard knew it.

Sasuke's lips moved over his chin and down his throat, nipping at the flesh of his Adam's apple. His slightly elongated fangs pressed into the flesh, immediately showing his dominance. The move was as much instinctual as it was thought out.

And Naruto loved it. He couldn't resist moaning at the scrape of the sharp canines dragging down his neck. Sasuke could easily kill him. A quick bite to his jugular and he would bleed out in moments.

But he wouldn't. Sasuke would never harm him.

"Still like playing with fire, Naruto?" purred Sasuke as he pulled back with a knowing smirk. "No one will ever make you feel like I can."

Naruto wanted to deny the arrogantly spoken words, but he could not. Sasuke's words rung loud and true in his ears. Only Sasuke could make him feel this way. He could hunt a mate for a thousand years and never feel this obsessed and desperate. One moment in his presence and his resolve was shattered into tiny shards on the floor.

Naruto's hand shot from where it clenched in the trimmed grass and launched into Sasuke's hair, forcing him back with a snarl. "But that train runs both ways."

His hands immediately pressed under Sasuke's shirt and against his abdomen before running upward in a slow languid stroke. He did not pause until he reached hard nipples. Ten years had not changed how they responded to each other, only made the hunger keener.

Short nails scrapped over the pebbled skin, causing Sasuke's to release a loud growling moan and splay his thighs for Naruto to settle between them. It was an action Naruto took great pleasure in exploiting. His hips flexed and his erect shaft pressed insistently against Sasuke's crotch. The response from Sasuke was immediate.

"Naruto—" growled Sasuke in a low needy voice.

"Did you miss me that much Sasuke?" whispered Naruto into the air between them. "Did that bitch your father mated you to give you the litters you seemed to want so badly?"

Sasuke went still, his dark gaze meeting Naruto's. "It wasn't like that."

Naruto tightened his blunted nails on Sasuke's nipple, pinching the flesh to a painful level—a level he knew turned Sasuke on. He watched as pale cheeks flushed pink and how the body beneath him arched upward. A pleasure enraptured Sasuke was the most erotic thing on the planet. He was more erotic than the smuttiest porn film—more erotic than the wildest fiction.

"Did she know what to do to turn you on?" snarled Naruto as he pulled one hand from beneath Sasuke's shirt to the fastening on his jeans. "Did she know you like pain with your pleasure? Did you teach her how to suck your cock like me with her fingers pressed up your ass?"

"Naruto…no—"

"No?" inquired Naruto, his hands finally freeing Sasuke's erection from its confinement. "You weren't taking no a minute ago from me. Where is your mate, Sasuke? After ten years is she so boring that you finally had to come find me?"

His hand fastened around Sasuke's erection and began pumping hard and fast. The years had not faded his knowledge of what turned Sasuke on. Hard squeezes and friction filled pumps had him arching from the forest floor, his hips pumping upward in supplication of what Naruto was offering him. That was how they were, constantly at war with their equally dominant selves. Their inner beasts demanded dominance, and right now, Naruto's beast was starving for what it had been denied for ten years.

"You want it, Sasuke?" whispered Naruto. "You want what I can give you?"

"Naruto…yes!" Sasuke's mouth gaped open as he reached the plateau of orgasm. "Please."

Naruto's hand stopped its movement and his face lowered to brush against Sasuke's slightly pointed ear. He could smell the barely withheld change in the air, just as he could smell the heady scent of arousal. "You can have her thank me for priming you for her."

With a quick movement, Naruto was off Sasuke and marching away as fast as his body was able considering the painful hard-on he was sporting. The only satisfaction he received from it was that Sasuke was much worse off than him. Being that close to orgasm must sting, judging from the snarling growl coming from the small stretch of trees behind him.

Regardless of whether Sasuke finished himself off or waited for the erection to fade, Naruto would be long gone. He generally disliked using cabs to reach his home, preferring to walk and take in the scents of the city. Tonight, he was willing to splurge just to put even more distance between him and Sasuke. Maybe that would get it through Sasuke's head that they were finished. The lust had not faded, and neither had Naruto's pain. He refused to be used to scratch Sasuke's metaphorical itch.

Naruto handed the driver enough to cover the drive to his apartment and then stepped onto the slightly cracked sidewalk. The ache in his groin was not going away. Sasuke had that effect on him. He made him want so desperately that he would likely walk around half hard for days, no matter how often he beat off.

"Fucking Sasuke," he grumbled under his breath. "Asshole."

He was so immersed in his personal bitchfest that he didn't feel Sasuke's presence until he was slammed into the wall with enough force to cause his teeth to rattle in his skull. "What the fuck?"

"Don't ever think you can blow me off like that," hissed Sasuke.

Naruto bared his teeth and growled. "I'll do whatever I want."

Thin lips tilted upward in a small smirk. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, you arrogant son of a bitch." Naruto struggled against the strong hands holding him in place. "Now let me the fuck go."

Sasuke smirked with some unspoken knowledge. "I don't think I will."

Naruto snapped at Sasuke's face when it descended for another kiss, causing him to draw back. "Stick your tongue in my mouth and I'll bite it off."

"I don't think you'll do that, Naruto," murmured Sasuke against his cheek. "Don't deny you need it as much as I do."

To validate his point, Sasuke pressed his crotch against Naruto's hip. The back and forth motion had both moaning, with Sasuke loosening his grip on Naruto's wrists. His lips parted and his breath game in fast pants.

"Why are you doing this to me?" whispered Naruto.

Their lips met, Sasuke pressing his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Despite his prior warning, Naruto did not bite down. Instead, he sucked readily at the appendage, loving the feel of the slick muscle rubbing across his tongue.

"Open the door," hissed Sasuke, his moving almost desperately against Naruto. "Or we fuck in the hall."

Naruto's hands shook as he turned to his door and inserted the key into the lock. He moaned when Sasuke's hands darted around to rub tantalizingly at his hard crotch while teeth nibbled on his neck. The bastard that he was, Sasuke knew Naruto's neck was a particularly weak spot and still bore the scar of their first claiming.

The instant the lock clicked, Sasuke forced Naruto through the door and slammed it shut behind them. His hands immediately stripped his shirt from his body, followed by Naruto's. The act in the park was foreplay to them, their bodies practically dying to drown in the touch and smell of each other.

"Sasuke," gasped out Naruto, his hands clenching in the muscles of his shoulders. "We shouldn't—"

He never had the chance to finish, Sasuke's lips sealing themselves over his. The willpower used to leave Sasuke earlier was gone. He'd used every ounce of his strength leaving him before and now he could do nothing but fall into the abyss of desperation. Ten years was a long time to wait for true sexual satisfaction.

He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's bare torso, his nails scrapping down the porcelain-like flesh, leaving deep red marks in their wake. The sound of Sasuke's loud hiss was music to his ears. No other sound could compare.

Their lips crashed together again, Sasuke stumbling while trying to keep their lips pressed against each other. They went crashing to the floor, still clawing and biting at each other like the wild animals of their nature.

"It's the moon," groaned Naruto as his body rocked against Sasuke while trying to pull his pants from him.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's hips and bit down on his ear. "No…only…amplifying what was already there."

Naruto growled and clenched his hands at Sasuke's hips, bringing him even tighter against him. This was out of control. He felt the pull of the moon, but also the very real pull of Sasuke. He was lying to himself if he tried to blame what he was feeling solely on the allure of the moon.

Sasuke's neck arched back in a rare show of submission and Naruto could not resist the offering. His teeth latched onto the skin just above the jugular. This was Sasuke submitting to him. This was a side of Sasuke reserved for only Naruto.

"Roll over," growled Naruto into the warm neck. If they were going to fuck, they were going to do it like the animals they were.

Sasuke whimpered, but did as Naruto ordered and lowered his legs from their tight grasp. His body was shaking violently with the pent of need and frustration. The bucking of his hips into the empty space when Naruto pulled off him was evidence enough of that.

"Damn," snarled Naruto, his hands tugging Sasuke's pants down to his ankles, their progression halted by his boots. He didn't have the patience to untie the laced brown boots and did not bother to do so.

Sasuke's ass was pale and lean, the skin a few shades lighter than his arms, face, and chest. The muscles were sublime, shifting faintly under the stress of his arousal. Every movement displayed his need and willing submission.

But Naruto was going to savor this. Sasuke would not get his release until he was ready to give it. The bastard brought this on himself.

Naruto traced a finger over the darker skin between the cheeks of Sasuke's ass, his nail scraping over the puckered flesh before pressing inside without the aid of lubricant of any sorts. He grinned with feral glee at the loud moan and arching of the body beneath him.

He very much doubted Sasuke's chosen mate knew how to pleasure Sasuke like this. It was doubtful that she realized the apparent alpha male liked to submit to the fucking of a half-breed wolf—a mongrel by wolf standards. The thought brought a rush of pleasure knowing Sasuke like this was for his eyes only.

"Ah…Naruto…fuck." Sasuke was bucking wildly into the touch. His ass was pressing back and his balls and cock hanging heavily between his thighs.

Naruto's eyes gleamed with delight. He could practically see the pulsing of the organ. So Sasuke had not finished himself in the park. If he had, he would not be so lost in the pleasure—the edge not quite so fine.

Naruto continued to press his forefinger inside Sasuke while the thumb stroked down and pressed into his prostate externally. He closed his eyes at the loud keen erupting from the body beneath him. Such sounds from Sasuke were almost torturous.

Sasuke's head and shoulders dropped to his folded arms, placing his ass at even more prominence. He panted into the flesh of his forearm, alternating between low keens and desperate pants.

"When was the last time you were fucked like this, Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he lowered his lips to bite teasingly at the flesh of Sasuke's buttock.

Sasuke jerked and trembled. "You…oh fuck…the last time was with you."

"Liar," snarled Naruto, his unoccupied hand snatching Sasuke up so that he could bury his teeth in Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke's scream was only matched by the taste of blood in his mouth and the scent of cum filling the room as several long bursts of semen erupted from Sasuke's bobbing cock. His body jerked with spasms. His mouth remained open long after the tremors passed.

"Only I can make you come like that," snarled Naruto, his tongue darting out to lick at the bloody wound he created in Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke's only answer was a small whimper. His body clenching again around the finger still pressing inside him.

Taking in Sasuke's momentarily weakened state, he began to savor this moment. His hands brushed down quivering flanks and up across a flat, rippled abdomen. His lips and tongue glided down the prominent spinal column until he reached the bony protruding tail bone.

"What are you doing?" gasped Sasuke, his body stiffening at the stroke of a tongue across his tailbone and down to tightly drawn anus.

Naruto's tongue darted out and he flicked it over the wrinkled flesh with a smirk. "We were too young and inexperienced to understand the finer parts of sex back then."

To iterate his point, Naruto's finger returned to Sasuke's ass, this time along with his teeth and tongue. His teeth nipped at the flesh and his tongue soothed the slight ache. By the time he pulled away, Sasuke's cock was hanging full between his thighs and his voice was raw from crying out his pleasure.

"Fuck…Sasuke." Naruto moved to breath in Sasuke's ear. "Why can't I work you out of my soul?"

Sasuke's reply was lost in his throat when Naruto chose that moment to push inside the hot, tight channel. Only a whimpered groan escaped, speech lost on both of them.

Naruto cried out against Sasuke's flesh, finally feeling complete after so long. It did not matter who he fucked, it was always Sasuke in his mind. To finally have his arms around Sasuke and his cock up his ass was a fantasy made reality. He was sure he would wake up within moments with an aching hard-on and huge hole in his heart.

"Naruto—" whined Sasuke. "God…move."

The animal chose that moment to take over. He might lack the ability to run in the form of a wolf, but his beast would show he was the dominant one, at least for tonight. Sasuke would have to accept him as his mate. Reason went out the window and only animal instinct remained.

Sasuke screamed into the room as the plowing cock pounded into him. Under the intense pleasure, his body began to partially change. The nails on his hand transformed into claws, scraping wildly at the wooden apartment floor. His teeth extended and eyes altered from the color of midnight to a deep red.

Naruto noticed the changes and it fired him to pound harder. Sasuke could take it. His beast inside could take the pain…and the pleasure. If anything, it reveled at it.

As the pleasure built inside them, Naruto latched onto Sasuke's shoulder once more. His teeth sunk so deep in the flesh that blood trickled down the pale, sweat slicked chest. He could taste it on his lips—Sasuke's blood was on him…inside him. It was maddening and his body could not take any more of it.

His arms tightened around Sasuke and his body shook as spasm after spasm rocked him to his core. It was the hardest orgasm he had ever experienced to date. Only Sasuke would draw out such pleasure from him. As his cock spurted wildly inside Sasuke, he had enough thought to reach around and place a hard, almost painful grip on Sasuke's red cock.

"Ah!" Sasuke's eyes shot open and thick streams of cum splattered to the floor alongside the release from his earlier orgasm.

Together, they collapsed in a pile of sweat slicked bodies. Humans might have been satisfied at that, but the beasts inside them were just beginning. Naruto was the first to recover, his hands pulling Sasuke against him with a growl. "Again."

oOo

Naruto licked his dry lips and buried his face in the warm neck. Sleep still maintained its hold on him to such a degree, the feel of the hard floor beneath him was nothing. Only after a failed attempt to return to the blissful nothing did he realize he was not alone and the reality of the previous night was forced into the forefront of his mind.

He sat up as if burned. Sasuke. He and Sasuke had fucked like it was going out of style. First on the floor, then the sofa. Eventually they made it to the kitchen where they fucked against the fridge before a final encore on the floor behind the sofa. The last thing he recalled was pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over them before drifting off to sleep, every inch of him coated in Sasuke's scent…and Sasuke coated in his.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's head of mussed hair shifted at the loss of warmth.

"Last night shouldn't have happened." Naruto funneled his fingers through his hair and gripped it in frustration. "Why did you come, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked sleep heavy eyes at Naruto. His kiss swollen lips were full and red, and his pale body dotted with purple bruises, some from fingers, but most from lips and teeth. This was the body of a wolf after a particularly hard fucking. No human could withstand the full lust of a wolf.

"I came for you." Sasuke shifted into a sitting position, allowing the blanket to pool in his lap to only partially hide the morning wood.

Naruto shook his head. "Stop…you left me. You mated that girl…I was there. I watched you mate yourself to her. If that was what you wanted…I could have been happy knowing you were happy…but I couldn't stay and watch it."

"I never touched her, Naruto." Sasuke's hands shot out and grabbed Naruto's wrists. "When she became pregnant I confronted her. She and Itachi had been fucking for years."

Naruto sneered. "I'm so sorry for you."

"Don't act like that. It's beneath you." Sasuke moved to straddle Naruto's lap, his hands still binding his wrists. "I was relieved when she became pregnant. I told her to go to Itachi and beg him to take her. His mate has been dead for thirty years. It should have been Itachi marrying her anyway."

"That's not the point." Naruto shook his wrists free and shoved Sasuke from his lap. "You chose to do as your father wished. You mated her. Whatever we had…its over."

The rim of Sasuke's eyes shifted to red. "Last night was proof it isn't over."

Sasuke tackled Naruto to the hard floor, both grunting under the impact. "We are never over."

"It's been a decade, Sasuke. I…can't. When your father tells you to mate again—"

"Father knows about us. After I told him…I went to your father and got your address." Sasuke smirked arrogantly at Naruto. "No mistakes this time."

Naruto's heart thudded loudly in his chest. Every instinct claimed Sasuke as his one true mate. To deny this opportunity was to deny himself…but if he went with Sasuke…if he allowed him to make him hope, he would not survive being abandoned again. "I can't."

Sasuke sighed and pulled Naruto's head to his, their lips meeting in a slow kiss. "I didn't think you would follow me home so easily, I just want the chance to woo and claim you again. I want to start over."

"Sasuke—"

"Your father approves," offered Sasuke.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grumbled under his breath. "Don't bring my father into this."

"Then give me a chance, Naruto." Sasuke kissed his way to Naruto's ear. "One more chance."

Naruto closed his eyes, the sultry words weakened his resolve. "If you hurt me again, I'll kill you and whatever bitch your father foists on you."

Sasuke relaxed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. "I'll leave the pack before I give you up again."

"Is that a promise?" asked Naruto. In their younger years, Naruto had never asked a promise of Sasuke. Promises made by wolves were quite binding considering their penchant for close knit pack bonding. Broken promises were painful and a scar on the wolves involved.

Sasuke's arms tightened around him and his lips moved to press against the round curve of Naruto's ear. "I promise."

Naruto's eyes closed and for the first time in ten years, he felt complete. "I'll hold you to it, you asshole."

"Good," whispered Sasuke. "Because that is one promise I won't ever break."

The end.


End file.
